Badminton
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: Ron goes to a watch a muggle sport. R/Hr OneShot


**A/N: I do badminton as a sport, and I go to training every week. Yesterday I went and I had my i-pod plugged on speakers. The song Let It Go from the movie Hatching Pete came on and I don't know why but this story came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own my own creativity and Georgina Granger which I made myself**

"Mum, were the bloody hell are we?" Ron questioned as he followed his mum.

"Were at the sports centre, the Muggles are having a badminton tournament and I decided to bring you along and watch a none wizard sport." Mrs Wesley answered

"But mum, im not a muggle so why on earth would I want to be here." Ron relied annoyed.

"It gets you out, all you've been doing is moping in your room." She answered.

"We agree mum, he shuts himself up and cries because him and his girlfriend had a fight on the last day of school." Fred and George put in.

"I don't cry or mope. Plus she's not even my girlfriend." Ron answered back; taken his seat he knew this would be along day.

It had been about an hour since it had started and Ron had never been so bored. All they did was use a stick with a circular thing at the end to through a funny looking thing back and forth. He was so glad he was a wizard. Suddenly it stopped. He looked hopeful towards his mother.

"Honey, it just time for them to switch and get two other teams on." Mrs Wesley said, she had a smug smile on her face making Ron curious. But he looked away and back down to the boring game where they seemed to be talking not doing anything. Mrs Wesley hoped this would cheer Ron up from his fight with Hermione, so far it hadn't worked, but she was sure the next match would interest him.

Ron sat slumped on his seat, this game was boring but especially because they had stopped and nothing was happening. But suddenly the commentator picked up his microphone and announced the next people to play.

"Okay next up we have a family of four. Lady's and gentlemen the Grangers." He said and the family walked out, Ron looked down, since his fight with Hermione, everything around him seemed to remind him of her.

"On the right side of the court we have Mr Tom Granger and Ms Georgina Granger; and on the left side we have Mrs Heather Granger and Ms Hermione Granger." The commentator said. "Let the game commence" he added.

Ron's head shot up, did he just say Hermione Granger? There she was standing next to her mother playing badminton. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It had been about half an hour since the 2nd match involving the Grangers had started, and so far it wasn't looking good. The other match had been much more interesting, plus Hermione and her mum were getting well and truly beaten by her sister and dad. Ron knew how much Hermione hated losing and wanted to help. Fred was sat next to him as was just as bored so he decided to get out his MP3 player thingy. It was a muggle invention and him and George had been given one of Hermione for Christmas. It played music. That suddenly gave Ron and idea. Everyone was motivated by music. He grabbed Fred's MP3 and legged it, Fred started shouting stuff after him, but Ron kept running. He was sure that Fred had Hermione's favourite song on his MP3, he checked quickly while still running. He found it just as he reached the sound both. There was a DJ.

"Hi, listen, there is no way this music is going to get the players excited, or the audience. So please after this song plug this MP3 in. It has fast, and will get everyone excited." Ron said. The DJ agreed and Ron rushed back to his seat.

"Where is my MP3?" Fred demanded when he got back.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you. It's for a good cause." Ron answered.

Suddenly the music started on Hermione's current favourite song. Let It Go from the Disney channel movie Hatching Pete. He noticed Hermione look around confused on how her favourite song had come on. Not many people knew it. He needed to let her know he was there; so just before Mitchel started singing he shouted "GO HERMIONE" at the top of his lungs.

Hermione looked up and a smile formed across her face as she noticed Ron stood in the stands. He was the one shouting her on. She suddenly felt a rush of energy.

The game finished with Hermione and her mum taken the win with over 20 more points than her dad and sister. The whole time Ron had been cheering her on and the music blurring from the speakers was fast, jazzy songs which gave her loads of energy. She couldn't wait to see Ron. She had been worried he would still be in a mood with her but she had been wrong. As soon as she was off the pitch she ditched her mum, dad and sister, she went to search for Ron in the audience. She found him almost straight away. She ran up to him and flung herself into a hug. He hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. Once they pulled apart Ron spoke first

"Wow Hermione, you did excellent today. I never knew you do any muggle sports" he said

"Thanks, I don't think I could have done it without you and your music." Hermione said.

"Oh shit, yeah I need to go get Fred's MP3 back. Want to come?" he asked, this made Hermione laugh but she agreed.

"So what are you doing here at a muggle sport?" Hermione asked

"Mum dragged me here. Said I needed to get out. I'm glad I did come. Look 'Mione I'm sorry about the last day of Hogwarts. I shouldn't have blamed you" Ron said looking at his feet.

"Don't worry about it Ron. It's my fault as well; I shouldn't have acted like a baby. But were friends again right?" she asked

"Yeah of course we are" Ron said pulling her in for another hug

"Hey I never knew you had a sister. Why doesn't she come to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Hermione curiously

"That's because I'm muggle born. I'm the only Whitch in my family. Once you've got and returned the MP3 I'm going introduce you guys." Hermione answered

When they returned back to the Wesley's Hermione noticed that her parents were there and talking to them.

"Oh there you two are, did you make up?" Mrs Wesley said when she noticed them

"yah, were friends again. Here's your MP Fred" Ron said handing it over, Fred snatched it a little annoyed he just ran off with it.

"Mum where's Georgina?" Hermione asked because she couldn't see her sister anywhere.

"She went to get a snack then see if there was any interesting books in the library." Mrs Granger answered with a smile. The parents went back to talking while Hermione dragged Ron to met her sister. They found her sat reading in the library.

"Hey sis, I want to introduce you to Ron." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Ron said holding out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Georgina. I've heard so much about you" she said shaking his hand

"I hope nothing bad" Ron said taking a seat and the 3 teens chatted away.


End file.
